


Ни царапины

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Fix-It, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: на самозаявку "уползти Мигеля"





	Ни царапины

По возвращению в Лондон Лара с облегчением обнаружила, что у страха глаза велики. Изуродованный ягуарами труп, на который она наткнулась в лесу после крушения самолета, оказался вовсе не останками Мигеля. По правде говоря, уже никогда и не узнать, чьим, — но одно Лара знает точно: в тот раз она приняла свои худшие страхи за действительность. Адреналин, обезвоживание, глубокие раны — и вот она, глядя на половину человеческого тела с тянущимися по примятой траве кишками и измазанной в грязи и крови размозженной головой, на которой едва ли можно различить черты полуобглоданного лица, решает, что это тело пилота. Может, так ей было проще; меньше на одного человека, чьими поисками надо было заняться.   
Она просто мысленно вычеркнула его тогда.  
И пошла за Ионой. 

Теперь, узнав правду, Лара чувствовала себя виноватой.

Мигель действительно — так же, как и она, — столкнулся с ягуаром. Тот успел нанести ему чудовищные раны, прежде чем получил сигнальным патроном в глаз и, мечась от боли, напоролся на обломок фюзеляжа. Мигель успел дойти до высокого уступа над обрывом, отправить SOS по рации и пустить последнюю сигналку — его заметили по чистой случайности, и когда нашли, он уже был без сознания.   
Когда его довезли до Лимы, руку и бедро уже было не спасти: кости были раздроблены стальными челюстями зверя, а от плоти остались лишь загнивающие кровавые лохмотья, так что руку по плечо, часть лопатки и ногу в госпитале ему сразу же и отпилили. 

Ларе нужно было успокоить совесть. Прежнюю жизнь Мигелю уже не вернешь — но Лара может хотя бы попытаться.

Дважды в неделю она наведывается к нему в лучший лондонский центр реабилитации инвалидов. Делает чековый взнос, а потом, когда Мигель закончит ежедневные тренировки по физподготовке и адаптированию к новейшим протезам, не спеша гуляет с ним по просторной территории центра, слушая ритмичное шуршание опрыскивателей газона вокруг. 

И думает, как же так вышло, что на ней самой уже не осталось и царапины.


End file.
